Noticed by Famous Person
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: -EDITED- Entah sudah kali ke berapa kegagalan ini. Tanpa sadar inspirasi datang mendekatiku. / AU. KiKuro. Warning inside. Prompt from Mikazuki Hikari. / Thankies for reading and have a nice day :D


**Noticed by Famous Person**

_Warning_ : _AU._ _Model_!Kise. _Bartender_!Kagami. _Novelist/Teacher_!Kuroko. KiKuro. _OOC_. _Typo(s)? PWP_? Tidak sesuai EyD? _Quick-pace. Bad English. Lack of description. Quick-typing as usual. Unbeta._

_Disclaimer_ : Fujimaki Tadatoshi_'s_ Kuroko no Basuke. Shaun _own the plot and not get any profit for making this fic._

_Prompt : Noticed by Super Model by_ Mikazuki Hikari.

.

_Enjoy?_

.

Di sebuah bar yang diterangi oleh cahaya remang, seorang pemuda yang berusia kira-kira 20-an selalu duduk di sisi kiri _counter_ tersebut.

Beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di bar itu sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya, hanya pemilik bartender yang merupakan salah satu sahabatnya itu yang menyadari keberadaannya.

"Aku di sini juga bukan untuk ditemukan orang ..." gumamnya sambil menggoncang pelan gelas minumnya.

"Aku mendengarnya, sobat. Seharusnya kau berusaha memperbaiki kesalahanmu, bukan hanya duduk untuk minum bir," saran bartender berambut merah api itu.

"Kautahu apa, Kagami," nadanya segera merendah. Auranya pun tidak kalah menyeramkan. Cukup untuk membuat lawan bicaranya merinding.

Taiga Kagami mengangkat bahunya pasrah, sudah seminggu ini sahabatnya selalu mengunjungi barnya, untuk melepas penat alasannya.

"Di mana letak salahku?" geramnya.

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya, novel buatan seorang Tetsuya Kuroko ditolak. Cukup untuk membuat pemuda bersurai biru langit itu frustasi. Mungkin jika hal itu baru terjadi sekali dari seribu kejadian, ia akan memakluminya. Namun, dari seribu kejadian itu mungkin ini sudah kali ke seribu.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" muncul suara yang tidak terlalu berat dan tidak terlalu tinggi dari samping Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengangguk, ia tidak peduli dengan kursi kosong yang ditempati si penanya.

"Kagamicchi, aku pesan _'Pina Colada'_ satu!" seru pemuda itu.

"Ribut ..." racau Tetsuya.

"... Ah?! Kaubilang apa tadi?!" pemuda berambut kuning itu segera menengok asal suara.

Dengan cepat Taiga meletakkan sebuah gelas jenis _poco grande_ itu di _counter_ tempat pemesan minuman tersebut, "Oi, Kise. Ini pesananmu," bartender itu menatap kostumer itu dengan pandangan terkejut, "Kau menyadari keberadaannya? Tidak biasa ... Ah, dan tolong jangan mengganggunya."

Pemuda bermarga Kise itu segera mencibirkan bibirnya, "Dia mengatai aku ribut, Kagamicchi!"

"Bukannya kau memang ribut, Ryota Kise?" Taiga akhirnya berlalu dari tempat itu dan melayani kostumernya yang lain.

Kemudian suasana tegang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

'Apa-apaan pemuda ini?! Aku salah apa hingga dia berani mengataiku, hah?!' dumel Ryota dalam hatinya.

"Hiks ..."

Ryota tersentak saat mendengar suara isakan terdengar dari pemuda di sampingnya. Tetsuya membiarkan kepalanya menyentuh meja counter itu.

"Ka-Kagamicchi?" panggil Ryota, "Aku rasa dia terlalu banyak minum?"

Si bartender segera mendatangi temannya itu, "Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan mabuk ... Dasar," tampang sangar, hati lembut. Itulah Taiga Kagami. Ditopangnyalah pemuda bertubuh mungil itu untuk beristirahat di kamar tamu. Bar tempatnya mencari nafkah juga menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

"Terima kasih telah memberitahuku," kata Taiga setelah memindahkan sahabatnya itu.

Ryota menggeleng. Meski ia memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan setelah melihat pemuda itu.

"Masukan ke dalam bonku, Kagamicchi, aku akan datang lagi besok."

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Benar dugaan Ryota, pemuda itu ada di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin, hanya saja kali ini rambutnya lebih berantakan.

"Halo. Apa kabarmu?" sapanya.

Tetsuya menatapnya bingung, matanya membulat, "Kau siapa? Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya kembali.

"Eh? Kau sudah lupa padaku?! Ah, apa kau serius tidak mengenalku?!" Ryota terkejut tentu saja. Sebagai seorang model ternama, tentulah namanya tersebar di mana-mana. Dari pemudi hingga pemuda, semua mengenalnya!

Tetsuya menggeleng.

Ryota menghela napas.

"Aku Ryota Kise! Salam kenal!" si super model itu segera membuat pose keren.

"Tetsuya Kuroko. Salam kenal juga ..." Tetsuya membungkuk sedikit. Reaksinya terlalu sopan. Ryota sendiri tidak menyangka kalau orang di depannya adalah orang yang sama dengan kemarin malam.

"Oh, Kise, kau tidak sibuk? Aku terkejut melihat kau di sini ..." Taiga langsung muncul dari belakang _counter_.

"Aku libur bulan ini, hehe, ngomong-ngomong ... Apa hubungan kalian berdua?" tanya Ryota penasaran.

"Oh ya, dia Tetsuya Kuroko, teman SMA-ku dulu. Kami masih sering berkomunikasi, yah, begitulah," jawab Taiga, "Kuroko, dia Ryota Kise. Kautahu, pemuda ..." ucapannya segera dipotong dengan wajah aneh yang dibuat Ryota.

"Jangan beritahu dia!" adalah gestur yang diberikan Ryota.

"Pemuda yang ribut itu," Taiga memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan baik.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

"Kurokocchi, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Kurokocchi?" Mata bulat itu berkedip sekali, "Apa kau selalu seperti ini, Kise?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Aku hanya penasaran, apa tidak boleh?" jawab Ryota sambil menopang dagunya di punggung tangannya. Tetsuya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Guru taman kanak-kanak dan novelis."

Ryota mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mata madunya terus menatap orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Diangkatnya tangannya untuk mengecek jam.

"Pukul 8 malam ... Kau tidak mau pulang?" Tetsuya memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana. Ia segera mendapatkan gelengan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku ... Ingin di sini lebih lama," jawabnya sambil meminum pesanannya.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Pukul 8 malam, di tempat yang biasa ...

"Kurokocchi~"

Tetsuya memicingkan mata birunya, dipikirnya Ryota Kise hanyalah orang lalu yang akan pergi dari hidupnya. Jika dihitung, ini minggu pertama setelah perkenalan mereka dulu.

"Kau ke sini lagi ..."

Si model itu segera melepaskan tudung jaketnya yang berwarna hitam dan memasang wajah memelas. Mengingatkan Tetsuya akan Nigou, anjing peliharaannya.

Sebelum Ryota meletakkan dirinya untuk duduk, ia merasakan sebuah tarikan pada ujung jaketnya.

"Ah, tunggu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu!"

Glek.

Ryota sama sekali melupakan betapa tenarnya ia di negara Jepang ini.

"KiseRyo! Kau KiseRyo bukan?!"

Aaaah, bagaimana iniii! Akan muncul gosip-gosip tidak benar jika ia ketahuan sering pergi ke bar yang tidak terlalu tenar itu.

"Maaf, mungkin anda salah orang. Dia teman SMP-ku, tolong lepaskan dia ..." Tetsuya segera menarik kembali si pemuda kuning itu.

"O-oh, maafkan aku! Dia terlihat seperti KiseRyo! Maaf menganggu!" wanita itu segera melepaskan pegangannya dan pergi dengan cepat.

Tetsuya menghela napasnya kemudian duduk. Ditatapnya pemuda beranting satu itu. Tanpa diperintah, Ryota segera duduk di sampingnya. Kali ini Tetsuya berpindah tempat, mereka duduk di pojok kanan counter.

"Kurokocchi, terima kasih ..." Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia tetap terpaku pada ponselnya.

Kembali diselimuti oleh suasana hening, pemuda kelahiran Juni itu berusaha membuka topik, "Bagaimana perkembangan novelmu, Kurokocchi?"

Tetsuya yang tengah memakan es buahnya segera terhenti dengan pertanyaan itu, "Aku sungguh serius dengan pertanyaanku kemarin."

"Jawabanku ... Aku ingin mengetahui dirimu lebih lanjut, ah, bolehkah aku membaca novel buatanmu?"

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

"Kurokocchi."

"Kurokocchi, ceritakan tentang dirimu!"

"Kurokocchi, kau kenapa?"

"Kurokocchi! Hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu!"

"Kurokocchi ..."

Tetsuya lebih memilih untuk menutup telinganya. Padahal, pemuda berambut kuning itu lebih tua kurang lebih 6 bulan. Tapi, kenapa dia kekanakan sekali ...?

"Kise, kau tidak kasihan dengan Kuroko? Lihatlah dia yang pusing karenamu," Taiga meletakan sebuah punch cup berisi bir di hadapan mereka berdua.

Tetsuya memijat pelan pelipisnya, hari ini tentu menjadi hari terburuknya. Novel yang ia buat, kembali ditolak. Ditambah, Ryota yang selalu ribut. Kepalanya bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Kagami, berikan aku 3 gelas bir hari ini," perintah Tetsuya dengan dingin. Mata pemilik alis cabang itu segera berkedut. Tetsuya yang dingin dan seenaknya benar-benar ...

"Kurokocchi! Kau bisa mabuk jika minum sebanyak i-!" Belum selesai perkataannya, Tetsuya segera menunjuk si pembicara dengan sigap.

"Terserah aku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa," novelis itu segera menyambar gelasnya dan meneguk cairan yang ada di dalamnya hingga habis, "Kagami, tambah!"

Ryota terdiam, ia juga meneguk minumannya sendiri perlahan-lahan. Ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Mungkin ia bukan orang yang dapat membahagiakan seorang Tetsuya Kuroko, tapi, ia ingin membahagiakannya. Bagaimanapun caranya.

20 menit berlalu dengan cepat.

Gelas ketiga Tetsuya baru saja dihabiskannya. Namun, ia masih berusaha meminta tambahan. Meski Taiga tidak memberikannya.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa?!" geramnya.

Pemuda cantik di sampingnya terkejut. Apa ia marah karena tidak diberi tambahan?

"Kenapa dunia jahat padaku?!" mata madu Ryota terbelalak. Suara Tetsuya yang bergetar benar-benar menyayat hatinya.

"Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk menunjukkan perasaanku, apa salahku?!" serunya di tengah isakan. Ryota menatapnya dengan penuh simpati.

"Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi sepertinya sudah mabuk, bagaimana ini?"

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

"Tolong bawa ia pulang bersamamu. Hari ini, Tatsuya dan Alex akan datang. Sehingga kamar tamu akan mereka gunakan. Tolong dampingi dia selalu. Dia benar-benar frustasi dengan kegagalannya yang sudah terlalu banyak ..." Ryota teringat jawaban Taiga saat berada di abr tadi.

Sekarang, ia berada di apartemennya, dengan membawa Tetsuya. Dengan cekatan dilepaskannya sepatu miliknya dan Tetsuya, lalu pergi menuju kamar utama. Setelah menyalakan lampu kamar, dibaringkannya pemuda bersurai biru langit itu di ranjangnya.

Dengkuran halus dikeluarkan dari bibir kecil milik Tetsuya. Ryota hanya tersenyum lembut melihat betapa polosnya pemuda itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, sorot mata Ryota menggelap.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau membagi bebanmu, Kurokocchi? Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan? Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh ..." gumamnya.

Jari-jari lentiknya dibiarkan merasakan kelembutan surai milik Tetsuya itu. Tanpa sadar, Ryota mengulum senyuman.

"Padahal aku menyukai novel buatan Kurokocchi ... Kautahu cerita tentang persahabatan yang terpecah belah hanya karena sebuah keegoisan? Aku suka. Cerita tentang percintaan terlarang antara 2 klan juga, aku suka ..." Meski Ryota tahu Tetsuya tidak mendengar pujiannya, tapi, ia terus berbicara hingga rasa kantuk menyerangnya.

"Kuharap bukumu akan dikenal banyak orang," gumamnya sebelum tertidur di sisi ranjang.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

"Ceritakan dirimu lebih banyak. Kau sudah mendengar banyak hal tentangku," ucap Tetsuya di suatu hari.

"EH?! Ma-maksudku, aku tidak tahu mau bercerita apa!"

"Ceritakan saja tentang keluargamu atau kegiatanmu."

Ryota segera lega. Dia tidak ingin pemuda di depannya tahu kalau dia adalah seorang yang sukses.

"Aku lahir pada tanggal 18 Juni. Anak bungsu dari 3 bersaudara. Kakakku perempuan semua. Salah satunya yang membuat menjadi mo-" Ups. "Menjadi punya pekerjaan. Ya!"

"Hm. Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku merasa seperti kau familiar sekali ... Lalu ... Kenapa kau cepat menyadari keberadaanku? Biasanya orang tidak begitu memperhatikanku dan tidak merasakan keberadaanku. Kenapa?"

Sejak hari itu, matanya tidak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok pemuda yang ingin dia lindungi.

Apa?

"Eh? A-apa aku aneh?"

"Ya, kau aneh," jawab Tetsuya langsung, "Tapi, terima kasih. Kehadiranmu cukup memperbanyak ide untuk novelku."

Pemuda kuning itu tersipu malu. Ia tidak tahu apa alasan munculnya perasaan khusus kepada Tetsuya. Cinta datang tidak diminta, bukan begitu?

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Sebulan berlalu, terasa seperti setahun, namun, berkat kehadiran pemuda yang mirip seperti matahari itu, hidup Tetsuya Kuroko terasa jauh lebih baik.

Namun di setiap cerita tentu akan diakhiri juga.

Pada hari terakhir itu, Ryota terlihat terus-terusan mengetuk meja. Ia sangat terlihat gelisah.

"Apa kau memiliki masalah, Kise? Kau terlihat gelisah," tanya Tetsuya tanpa mengalihkan mata birunya dari layar komputer.

Ryota akhirnya mengubah posisi duduknya untuk menghadap si penanya, "Ah, Kurokocchi."

"Ada apa? Kalau kaumau, kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku."

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menelan ludahnya, dia benar-benar gugup, "Kurokocchi ..." mulainya, "Sepertinya, mulai besok kita mungkin tidak bisa bertemu lagi ..."

Suasana di sekitar mereka segera menegang. Tetsuya yang tengah berkutat dengan komputer jinjingnya langsung tersentak, "Kenapa?"

"A-aku akan mulai bekerja lagi bulan depan. Pasti tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu," si kepala kuning itu tertawa canggung.

Kenapa? Memang kau bekerja sebagai apa?

Tetsuya sudah mulai bertanya akan banyak hal.

"_KiseRyo?! Kau KiseRyo bukan?!_" Ingatan yang lalu muncul di pikirannya.

Seakan detektif yang berhasil mengungkap suatu kasus, Tetsuya segera buka mulut, "Aku tidak mengerti apa alasanmu untuk menyembunyikan identitasmu dariku, tapi, bukankah kau seorang super model?"

Bungkam adalah yang dapat dilakukan Ryota, hingga ia memutuskan untuk memberitahukan alasannya, "Ya, aku ... Tidak ingin terlihat sombong," balasnya, "TAPI! Bukannya aku meremehkan Kurokocchi! Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Kurokocchi sedih ..."

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil dan segera menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi si model, "Kalau begini terus ... Aku mungkin akan susah sendiri, Kise."

Pernyataan yang ambigu akhirnya dilontarkan oleh Tetsuya.

Dada Ryota mulai terasa sesak. Perpisahan jangka panjang itu menjengkelkan, padahal, perpisahan dalam hitungan jam saja nyaris membuatnya gila. Belum lagi, tiap malamnya dibayangi oleh novelis itu. Betapa senangnya ia mengingat-ingat Tetsuya.

"Kurokocchi, aku menyukaimu!" serunya sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan yang lebih kecil itu.

Syukurlah ini hari Minggu siang. Bar tidak buka untuk umum saat siang. Tapi, tetap saja ...

Menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, Ryota langsung melepaskan pegangannya, "A-ah, aku mengucapkannya tanpa sadar! Lupakan sa-"

CHU.

Kecupan ringan segera mendarat di pipi Ryota. Tidak butuh banyak waktu bagi Ryota untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Dia ingin pemandangan yang tengah ia lihat, dapat terus ada di dalam otaknya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Kise ..."

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

"Selamat atas peluncuran novel perdanamu, Kuroko," seru Taiga sambil menyodorkan _fist bump_.

Tetsuya segera membalasnya, "Ya, maafkan aku yang sering membuatmu susah, Kaa-san,"

"OI!"

Tetsuya dan Taiga menatap toko buku yang tengah dipenuhi orang itu. Novel perdana Tetsuya akhirnya diterbitkan dan mendapat reaksi yang kelewat baik.

Sementara di lain tempat,

"Kautahu, ini adalah novel _best seller_ yang paling kusuka!"

"Aku sangat berharap novelis ini akan terus mempublikasikan karyanya!"

Seorang pemuda bertudung itu melihat kumpulan orang yang membicarakan novel buatan kekasihnya. Lalu, ia menaikkan kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum, "Syukurlah, Kurokocchi ..." gumamnya pada novel yang ia pegang.

Novel tersebut berjudul "_Noticed by Famous Person_".

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

A/N : Latarnya terinspirasi dari _english fic_ dan mencari beberapa referensi(?) Hehe XD

Kurokocchi yang mencintai sesuatu namun tidak memiliki kemampuan itu. Utatatata(?) ;w; (Contoh, di basket. Suka tapi ga punya bakat semacam Aomine gitu.)

Plot seenaknya, dekripsi kurang. Selalu. Gimana cara memperbaikinya oxo? Lalu, maap ga jelas. Mau dibawa ke mana cerita ini juga saya bingung.

_Edit_ : udah diperbaiki lagi, _wondering if this alright already ..._

Terakhir, jangan sungkan untuk memberi saran/solusi!

_Thankies for reading and have a nice day!_

Shaun.


End file.
